


Bidding on Love

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Community: dt_garage, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Movie(s), Pre-Slash, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Vince goes with Dom to a police auction to get some cars, he ends up coming away with a little something extra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bidding on Love

**Author's Note:**

> For McDanno_Fan5’s prompt at [DT's Garage](http://dt-garage.livejournal.com/).
> 
> This was another fic I came across while cleaning out my folders.  I had more planned for this but I don’t see myself ever continuing it so I wanted to just edit it up and share.  Hope you all enjoy!

The LAPD auctions were always worth going to when they could spare the cash.  There were good cars at great prices there they could turn and burn real quick.  It had helped to keep food on the table and a roof over their heads more than once.  So when Dom said they would be going that particular weekend, Vince had pulled out his own stash and agreed to go with him.

Mia had decided to tag along, which Vince found odd, but he wouldn’t complain about being able to spend some time with the younger Toretto.  Although when they arrived and looked over what was on the auction block that day, he suddenly realized _why_ she had insisted on coming.  A literal _police_ auction- as in “hey, bid on one of our officers to hang out with for a day” auction.

Vince snorted, watching Mia as she wandered through the rows of chairs to where some of her friends sat.  “I really don’t get yer sister,” he grumbled.  Dom’s low chuckle drew his attention, earning him a scowl.  “What’s so funny?”

“The fact you ain’t given up yet,” was the earnest reply.

Vince only shrugged, scuffing at the ground with one steel-toed boot.  He couldn’t help it if he liked Mia.  Hell, he’d had a crush on her for as long as he could remember.  Dom, naturally, had done the whole “break her heart, I break your neck” big brother spiel.  Not that Vince needed told, nor that it did him any good when Mia had never given him the time of day.  In truth, he really should have given up long ago, but with nothing else out there holding his interest he just stuck with what was familiar.

Quite a few cars came onto the block that were perfect for what he and Dom had in mind- their build ideas running through Vince's mind the perfect thing to take his thoughts away from Mia.  Dom got a Roadrunner and a Superbird for a steal.  Vince picked up a Supra and Evo for an equally good price.

There was a Skyline that came up and Vince could have drooled.  “That is mine,” he said, voice low and husky.  The bidding seemed to be going well too but before the auctioneer could say “sold” a hand shot up.  Vince grumbled, throwing out another bid as he looked towards the guy who was trying to steal away his new baby.

Legs a mile long, lean muscle, skin kissed by the sun, a mess of blonde curls framing a pretty face.  He was the picture of a surfer boy but he was wearing a cop’s uniform, standing with a bunch of his brothers.  The guy didn’t even hesitate to bid again however as Vince countered he noticed a guy next to the blonde grab his wrist and hold down his hand before it could shoot up again.

Some unknown reason it made a growl stick in Vince’s throat.  He shouldn’t be _wanting_ the guy to bid again, but the idea that someone would so blatantly deny someone the right to try for a sweet car like that made him want to smack the dude’s hand away.  Still having one free though the blonde threw up another bid.   _He’s got spunk,_ Vince admitted, putting his hand up once more.

Blondie’s friend ended up grabbing both wrists, causing the blonde to bounce on the balls of his feet.  He opened his mouth to yell out a bid instead, only to have another officer turn and cover his mouth.  The guy ended up pulling it away though when the blonde retaliated with a lick to his palm.  By then it was too late however and the car was sold to Vince.

Somehow it seemed like a hollow victory.  The blonde’s head turned his way when the auctioneer pointed to him.  Vince caught the flash of stunning blue eyes and he didn’t miss the sad almost puppy-pout on his face.  The officer’s attention was drawn to a superior who walked over to his group.  Whatever the man was saying, he wasn’t happy, and the blonde looked thoroughly whipped when the man stalked off again.

“Good buy, V,” Dom offered, drawing his eyes from the cop.

“Yeah, we need to get you one more.  That’ll keep us busy for awhile.”

Dom wasn’t going to argue, but it seemed it wasn’t meant to be.  Everything else that came up just wasn’t the right price.

The auction was shifting gears into the “win an officer for a day” affair and Dom rolled his eyes.  “Lets go settle our bill so we can get outta here.”

“But Mia...”

“Can find her own ride home if she wants to stay.  She knew why we were comin’.”

As Dom was settling up with the woman at the check-out table, Vince’s eyes drifted over the small stage.  He was surprised to find the blonde officer among them.  Apparently over whatever he’d been yelled at for, his smile was bright as the sun overhead and as cliche as it sounded, he seemed to _glow_.

“Yo, V,” Dom called, slapping his arm to grab his attention.  “Ya gonna give them the money or what?”

Vince nodded, pulling out the needed bills.  They already had his information from when they’d signed in so there wasn’t anything left to do but schedule a time when he and the team could come pick the vehicles up.

“Alright, lets start out with Officer Brian O’Conner.”  There was a swell of feminine fawning that swept over the crowd, causing Vince to look up.  It was the blonde.  Vince didn’t really hear much of what the auctioneer was saying about him, though his ears perked up at his hobbies- surfing- _Who would have guessed?-_ and working on cars- _Now there’s something promising._

Vince shook his head, taken off guard by his own thoughts.  It didn’t really matter if the guy liked cars- hell a lot of guys did, so it shouldn’t have been that intriguing.  Thankfully Dom saved him from himself, muttering about how they should get going.  Barely aware that bidding had started, Vince only nodded.

“Guess I should at least tell Mia that we’re-”  Dom growled.  “Son of a...  She’s actually _bidding_ on the pretty boy?”

“What?!”  Vince looked to where he could see Mia and her friends.  Sure enough, she was placing bids on the blonde officer.  Eyes narrowing, Vince couldn’t help the low growl that left his lips.  Without even thinking about it, he threw his hand in the air and picked up the bid to one hundred dollars.

“You’re seriously bidding?” Dom questioned, looking at him as though he had a screw loose.

“Damn straight,” Vince grumbled back.  “Or you really want your sister going on a date with a cop?”

“By all means,” Dom answered, crossing his arms over his chest.

The bidding continued until it was between just Mia, another woman, and Vince.  At one point the younger Toretto looked back to see who in the world was bidding against her and she glowered at him.  Not that it deterred Vince any, so when she bid once again he threw a five hundred dollar one out like it was nothing.

He hadn’t been expecting things to go so high, nor for Mia to continue bumping the price.  It knocked the other woman out and Vince scowled.  After buying those three cars, that was all the money he had.  “Dom, loan me some money,” he grunted.

“Say what?”  Vince looked over at him with an expression that said everything.  Dom sighed and nodded.  “Good.  Lets end this now, shall we?”  Above the noise of the crowd, he shouted out an eight hundred dollar bid.  That sent Mia spinning around again to glare daggers at him. But when the auctioneer said “sold” all he did was smirk and give her an innocent shrug.

 _No date for you, Mia,_ Vince thought triumphantly.  When he spotted the blonde weaving through the crowd though he suddenly got hit with a sense of cold feet.  What the hell did he just do?  He’d been trying to keep the guy away from Mia.   _Yeah, that’s all._ Though to what end?

When the officer flashed him a sly smile, Vince swallowed hard.   _Shit,_ was all he could think.  Yeah, he wanted to keep the blonde away from Mia alright, though maybe it had been more about keeping him from _anyone_.  Vince had managed to get himself in deep this time.

“Hey,” the guy greeted, stopping in front of him and sticking out his hand.  “Brian.”

“Vince,” he replied, shaking his hand firmly.  Those blue eyes were even more startling up close and he quickly diverted their attention to his best friend- anything to keep them from looking at him so intently.  “This here’s my brother, Dom.”

Brian greeted him too then looked between them.  “Don’t see much of a family resemblance.”

“Not by blood,” Dom admitted.  “Not that that’s ever mattered much.  ‘Sides, I don’t think I could beat V away with a ten foot pole.”

“Yeah, fuck you too, Dominic,” Vince threw back good-naturedly.  “Now pay up.”  He wiggled his fingers, palm facing up.  Dom gave him the money that he needed and Vince turned right around to hand it all over to the check-out woman that they hadn’t even bothered to move far from.

“So, why’d you stop biddin’ on the Skyline?” Vince asked, only to fill the odd silence that settled between them.

Brian grunted, scuffing his foot on the ground.  “I got banned from bidding on cars from my Sergeant.”  Vince raised a brow at that.  “Long story.  Basically until I agree to get rid of some of the others I already have taking up space in our precinct garage, I’m not allowed any new toys.”

“I take it putting them at your house is outta the question.”

The blonde nodded.  “Only room for my everyday commuter and my weekend car.  What I’d pay for a damn garage.”

Dom smirked at that.  “Might be able to have you stash a few behind our garage,” he offered.

“Seriously?”  Brian was grinning.  “That’d be awesome.  How much you need for storage?”

Shrugging, Dom replied, “We’ll work somethin’ out.”

“Awesome.”  He looked back to Vince then.  “Don’t suppose I can talk ya into spendin’ some time drooling over those cars you got today as part of our ‘date,’ could I?”  He had thrown air quotes around the word but he was smiling sweetly the whole time.

“Yeah, sure.”  Vince shrugged.  It wasn’t like he had any idea what else they were supposed to do.  He didn’t know how to surf, and if the kid liked cars then cars he could handle.  “When’s this all supposed to be goin’ on anyway?”

“Next weekend.”

Vince nodded.  “Sounds good.  Here.”  He produced one of his cards for the garage, handing it to him.  “Swing by Saturday.”

Brian grinned at him.  “Yeah, sounds like a plan.”  The officer shook both their hands again before walking off.  He ended up pausing a moment, turning to look back over his shoulder and called Vince's name.  “Lookin’ forward to it.”

As the guy walked off, Vince swore he imagined the playful wink.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
